The Apprentice
by underwrldqueen
Summary: Have you noticed, that all prodigies seek power? They all fall to the dark side. Harry, lust for revenge, and Anakin, hunger for power. Palpatine has taken in 2 apprentices. Who will prevail? Is there hope?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Apprentice

**Crossover:** Star Wars/ Harry Potter

**Summary: **Dumbledore has died. Harry Potter has fallen to hatred and rage. And in a galaxy far, far, away, Anakin Skywalker has been tricked into the dark side of the Force. Palpatine has taken in two apprentices…who will prevail? Is there hope, for the universe?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter

**Genre:** Action/Angst/Romance

**Age:** Harry 17 - Anakin 17

**Chapter One: **Yes, Take Him

"No! I hate you! You killed my parents! You killed my godfather, and you killed Dumbledore!

I hate you!" cried a boy with raven black hair. He took out his wand and yelled, "_Avada _

_Kedevra!" _Blue light flashed, but was easily countered.

"You think you can defeat me? Don't make me laugh, you stupid, vile child." He spat.

"You will never get away with it! _Crucio, Crucio, Crucio!"_ You must suffer!" screamed

the boy. His emerald green eyes were turning red with hatred and rage.

"I've had enough of you! You're such a nuisance to me! I have wasted my whole life trying to kill you! Now is the time. You can't run anymore, little boy. This time you don't have anyone to protect you! No one! Not your mother or father, or that traitor Black, and no more pesky little Dumbledore." He said.

"_Stupefy!" _Cried the hooded man as a jet of red light hit the boy, disarming him. "Now, your mine! _Avada Kedevra!" _Yells the man as he points his wand at the boy. Then, the boy disappears.

……………….

"_I've had my eye on this boy for a long time. So much hatred and rage. I see much potential in him." _

"_Should we take him, sir?"_

"_Yes, take him."Good, good. My plan is working perfectly. Skywalker has already fallen into my trap. This will be interesting…_

………………..

"Uhh…" I groaned. I felt like I was on a bed. I opened my eyes. Yes, indeed I was on a bed in a quite luxurious room. Am I dead? Is this what heaven is like? Tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't get revenge. I couldn't get revenge for all the people who died because of me. I couldn't defeat him. I am not The Boy Who Lived, anymore.

Someone opened the door. It was an old man, about in his 60s.

"I see you are awake." He said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry; you're safe here, on my ship. I am Chancellor Palpatine." He said.

"So, you saved me, from Voldemort? I'm not dead?" I asked. I was quite confused.

"Yes, we saved you, dear boy. I can help you defeat him, if you join me." He said.

Join him? Help me defeat Voldemort?

"You can help me?" I asked.

"Yes, I can. If you become my apprentice, you can become so powerful, that everyone will be at your mercy. Then you can defeat Voldemort, finally. You can get revenge." He replied.

I was bought. I was tricked. But I didn't know it.

"Thank you, Master." I said.

**That's it for now, folks. I hope you liked it. I have been thinking about this plot for a long time. Stay tuned! Skywalker will be next. Please give feedback! I want to know how I can make it better! Thanks :D**

**Sincerely,**

**THEauthor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Apprentice**

**Crossover :** Harry Potter/Star Wars

**Summary:** Dumbledore has died. Harry Potter has fallen to hatred and rage. And in a galaxy far, far, away, Anakin Skywalker has been tricked into the dark side of the Force. Palpatine has taken in two apprentices…who will prevail? Is there hope for the universe?

**Genre:** Action/Angst/Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah…

Oh wow! Thanks for the reviews! Anyhoo, sorry for not updating! I'm super busy with schoolwork and stuff. Haha, excuses, I know. Well, I hope I improved my writing. Hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 2: Had I Known How to Save a Life**

"_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came"_

Hermione stared. She stared for a long, long, time.

"Hermione, he's gone now. All we can do is pray for him." said a tall, lanky boy with orange hair and freckles.

She was still dazed as she stared at the empty bed. _Harry's_ empty bed. Without their knowledge, he secretly ran away in search of Voldemort. What a fool! To battle alone with Voldemort meant suicide. How could Harry be so blind? Maybe he did wish that death fell upon him. Where was he now?

-

There was a knock on the door.

"Ron, Hermione, dinner is ready." said Mrs. Weasley. She looked like a wreck. She had been crying, apparently, since the news of Harry's disappearance. Molly and Arther have been blaming themselves for not supervising Harry enough.

-

"C'mon, Hermione, lets go eat." said Ron softly. He looked sadly at Hermione. She still seemed to be in shock, or worse, denial. Stare, stare, stare.

"I'm not very hungry, Ron. You go on ahead. I'll eat later." Stare, stare, stare.

Ron sighed. Yes, he felt depressed too, but he had to stay strong and keep everyone together. Things were going to fall apart with no Dumbledore to go to. The incident was already alerted to the Order. The Order replied saying :

'**Do not go in search of Harry. We will think of a plan to find him. Stay in the house. It will be too dangerous to go about. Burn this letter after you have read it.'**

How could they just stay put? Ron insisted on leaving immediately to search for Harry, but Hermione firmly objected. She did not want another of her friends to put themselves in unnecessary danger.

**-**

The whole house was gloomy. Mrs. Weasley tried her best to stay cheerful, while the twins were staring at their porridge solemnly. Mr. Weasley was out on Order business, and Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Bill, Fluer, and Charlie were notified of Harry's disappearance, and were arriving the next day to give some moral support.

-

As soon as Ron left, Hermione burst into tears. She couldn't let them see her this way. She had to be strong. If they found out, they would have one more person to worry about. Hermione felt guilty for letting Harry down. If they were there for him, he wouldn't have gone off in a crazy rage to find Voldemort.

'_We failed him_.'

How could it have gone so wrong?

"_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"_

-

-

Anakin felt wonderful. He found a way to save his beloved Padme, and even if it meant joining the Sith, he had found a way. After he grew powerful enough, he could overthrow that old man Palpatine and rule the galaxy with his beautiful queen. All he had to do was kill a few younglings. Simple matters, really. Obi-Wan, he would deal with later. He thought he was trustworthy, but apparently not. He turned his lovely Padme into thinking he was a horrid monster. Lies, lies, lies. So many of them, all twisted in a single web of deceit.

-

The bastard had taken Padme somewhere to hide her from him. He couldn't sense her pulse in the Force anymore. Obi-Wan would regret his actions soon enough. To think that he once thought that they were like brothers. Anakin clenched his fists. His hate grew more and more, soon blinding him from his conscience, and blocking him from his heart.

-

"Padme, are you alright?" asked Obi-Wan. His forehead crinkled in worry.

Padme stared blankly at the ceiling. She was lying on a hospital bed. Stare, stare, stare. It's been 7 hours since the birth of her children, Luke and Leia. She did not take notice in the crying child in her arms. She was just a hollow shell now, without her lover. She couldn't believe what Obi-Wan had just told her. Anakin had turned to the dark side and joined the Sith. It was too late. If she hadn't witnessed it herself, she wouldn't have even believed such nonsense. Killing younglings, attacking the Jedi Council. It was just too much. So she decided to tune the world out. Stare, stare, stare.

-

Obi-Wan was in deep contemplation. He had alerted what was left of the Jedi to hide until he gave the signal. So much has happened in such little time. Anakin turned to the dark side, most of the Jedi are dead, and Padme gave birth to twins. Turns out Padme couldn't handle all this, and so she escapes into her own world. Her poor children are left without anyone to care for them. Obi-Wan sighed. He would have to look after them, since their mother was incapable at the moment, and well, their father wasn't even a possibility.

How could Anakin spawn so much hatred? Everything had gone wrong. He was suppose to be the Chosen One, the one to bring the Sith down, not vice versa! Obi-Wan blamed himself for not being there for Anakin. It was all his fault. He should have listened to what Anakin had to say, and not treat him like a child. All hope is lost now.

"_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"

Another chapter. Yay? Give me feedback on how to make it better! Haha, I hope to improve my writing, so yea. Thanks for, uh, reviewing, and stuff.

Sincerely,

THEauthor

P.S. The song is from "How to Save a Life" by The Fray. I don't own it. Kapeesh?

Review!


End file.
